Mistystar
Mistystar is a slender, blue-gray, she-cat, with blue eyes In the Super Edition Series Edit ''Bluestar's Prophecy'' Edit :She is shortly seen in the prologue making peace with her mother, Bluestar, with Stonefur and Fireheart at her side. :Mistykit, Stonekit, and Mosskit are born to Bluestar, then called Bluefur. The clan presumed the father was Thrushpelt, who didn't deny the claims. Mistykit is seen with her brother, Stonekit, and her sister, Mosskit. They play games with the other kits, which irritates Smallear when Mosskit awakens him from a nap. Mousekit and Runningkit flick lumps of snow at the kits, and look innocent when they start to complain about it. :Bluefur takes her kits out of camp on a snowy night to bring them to Oakheart in RiverClan. She told her kits they are playing, "Secret Escape" and that they must not wake any cat, or they have lost the "game". Mistykit says that she sees ShadowClan warriors, then adds on that they're only pretend when Bluefur jumps. But during this "game", when they stop to rest, Mosskit dies due to the cold weather. When Mistykit asks where they're going, Bluefur says to meet their father in RiverClan. Mistykit asks how they can be ThunderClan and RiverClan though Bluefur doesn't answer. Mistykit and her brother survive the journey and Oakheart takes them to RiverClan, where they live to become warriors. ''Firestar's Quest'' Edit : :Mistyfoot does not formally appear in Firestar's Quest, but is listed in the allegiances. In the Original Series Edit ''Into the Wild'' Edit :It was later revealed in Forest of Secrets that she fought in the battle at Sunningrocks where Oakheart was killed. Mistyfoot is not mentioned at any time in this book or in the allegainces. ''Forest of Secrets'' Edit :In the prologue, Oakheart brings Mistykit and her brother, Stonekit, to RiverClan for Graypool to raise. Graypool takes them in, but after Oakheart leaves, she recognizes the scent of an enemy Clan on them. :When Fireheart and Graystripe go into RiverClan's territory to speak to Silverstream about the battle at Sunningrocks, Silverstream tells them that she hadn't fought in that battle, but that Mistyfoot had. Silverstream runs off to fetch her, after a brief debate. When she returns, Fireheart recognizes Mistyfoot somehow. However, he realizes it is Bluestar that she reminds him of, and he convinces himself that he has just seen her before at a Gathering. Mistyfoot is very hostile, and suspicious of Fireheart at first, but Fireheart reassures her that what he needs to know about the battle will not harm RiverClan in any way. Mistyfoot reveals to Fireheart that Oakheart was her's and Stonefur's father, but that she doesn't know why Oakheart was so determined that no ThunderClan cat should harm them. Fireheart is at first disappointed, but Mistyfoot tells him that she could bring Graypool to him. She tells him that if Graypool can't answer Fireheart's questions, no cat can. She promises that she will work on getting Graypool to talk to Fireheart. :Mistyfoot and Silverstream persuade Graypool out of the camp a few days later. They lead her to the Twoleg bridge, where Fireheart and Graystripe are waiting. When Graypool becomes suspicious and angry that there are ThunderClan cats on their territory, Mistyfoot soothes her, and convinces her to talk to Fireheart. When Graypool hears that Fireheart wants to know about Oakheart's death, she sends Mistyfoot, Silverstream, and Graystripe away so she can talk to Fireheart alone. She then reveals to Fireheart that Mistyfoot and Stonefur are not her own kits, that she had only raised them. She tells him that they had the scent of ThunderClan on them, and that Mistyfoot and Stonefur know nothing about it. :When newleaf begins, the frozen river starts to thaw, much to the relief of RiverClan, who had been losing their prime food source. However, it overflows, flooding the RiverClan camp. Two of Mistyfoot's kits are swept away by the current, and she becomes frantic trying to find them. When Fireheart and Graystripe come to their temporary camp with Leopardfur and Blackclaw, they had found and rescued her kits. When Silverstream sees them, she runs to notify Mistyfoot. Mistyfoot comes running to her kits, and begins lapping furiously at their pelts; trying to dry them off and keep them warm. :At the end of the next Gathering, Bluestar begins questioning Mistyfoot about her kits. Mistyfoot is surprised to be talked to by the ThunderClan leader, but tells her that her kits are recovering well from the flood, and that they would be apprenticed soon. :Bluestar later reveals to Fireheart that Mistyfoot and Stonefur were her kits, and that she had given them up to RiverClan after they had been born. Soon afterwards, Fireheart seeks out Mistyfoot to tell her that her close friend, Silverstream, has died. She is shocked, and grief-stricken by her death, but she is glad that Fireheart has told her. :She is part of a patrol that Leopardfur leads to ThunderClan's camp. They have come to tell Bluestar that they want to take the kits home, to RiverClan. An argument breaks out, and they eventually agree that they will wait until the next gathering for Bluestar's answer. Mistyfoot then leaves with the patrol. :When rogues attack ThunderClan's camp, Mistyfoot arrives with a RiverClan patrol to help ThunderClan drive them off. They succeed, and after ThunderClan thanks them greatly. :At the end of the book, when Graystripe has decided to join RiverClan with his kits, he is saying his good-byes to Fireheart at the border with RiverClan. Mistyfoot is waiting on the other side to help carry the kits to the camp. Fireheart knows that she had been Silverstream's best friend, and that she will love Silverstream's kits like her own. ''Rising Storm'' Edit :Fireheart first sees Mistyfoot at a Gathering. While Mousefur and Fireheart are speaking with Leopardfur, Mousefur comments that Stonefur had informed her that Mistyfoot's kits were almost ready to be apprenticed. :After a fire nearly destroys ThunderClan's territory, Crookedstar, Mistyfoot's leader, allows them to stay in the RiverClan camp for a while. The next day, Bluestar decides to leave. She gazes sadly and longingly at Mistyfoot and Stonefur before leaving. ''A Dangerous Path'' Edit :Mistyfoot becomes the new mentor of Graystripe and Silverstream's kit, Featherpaw. :She and Stonefur fight against ThunderClan when RiverClan try to take Sunningrocks in payment for sheltering ThunderClan from the fire. It is then that they both attack Bluestar, but she does not fight them, even though they threaten to kill her. To save Bluestar, Fireheart reveals that she is their mother and they refuse to believe it, angrily snarling at her, but they spare her life.After the battle,Bluestar tells them to come visit her but they tell her she was no mother of theirs. Bluestar tells Fireheart that she wished he had allowed her to be killed by Mistyfoot and Stonefur, because they were noble warriors. :Later, the two save Fireheart and Bluestar from drowning in the river. As Bluestar lays dying, she finally tells Mistyfoot and Stonefur that she is their real mother. Mistyfoot, along with her brother, forgive her for abandoning them and share tongues with her for the first and last time before Bluestar dies. ''The Darkest Hour'' Edit :Mistyfoot helps carry Bluestar's body back to ThunderClan. When Frostfur and Speckletail finds Mistyfoot and her brother in Bluestar's den with her body, they think RiverClan is invading ThunderClan camp. Fireheart calms her down, before seeing off the two RiverClan warriors. :She is seen hunting by herself, since Tigerstar has taken over RiverClan. She sees Graystripe and gives him news on his two kits . :Mistyfoot's brother, Stonefur, is killed by Blackfoot and Darkstripe for being Half-Clan during a Gathering on the bonehill. Mistyfoot, Featherpaw, and Stormpaw are imprisoned in a cave and are most likely due to be killed later, but Firestar, Graystripe, and Ravenpaw come and rescue them. Unfortunately, as Mistyfoot grieves over Stonefur's body, they stay in enemy territory a little too long, and have a very narrow escape. When Mistyfoot jumps into ThunderClan territory, Cloudtail almost attacks her. He is stopped by Firestar. They take her and the apprentices to ThunderClan temporarily. :Mistyfoot fights with LionClan in the BloodClan battle. Before the battle, Leopardstar asks her to be RiverClan's deputy; at first she is unsure, but later agrees, wanting to do justice to her brother's memory. She and the two apprentices then return to RiverClan. In the New Prophecy Series Edit ''Midnight'' Edit :She introduces Feathertail and Stormfur to Leafpaw at a Gathering. Graystripe notices that she is troubled, which later turns out to be because of Mothwing, the kit of a rogue, becoming a medicine cat. She also makes a decision with Leopardstar to let WindClan travel onto RiverClan territory to get water from the river while their streams are dried up because of the drought. ''Moonrise'' Edit :Mistyfoot, along with Cloudtail, Brightheart, Gorsetail, and Leafpaw, go missing. Hawkfrost replaces Mistyfoot as deputy. When Leafpaw and Sorreltail try to find out what happened to the missing cats, Leafpaw smells Mistyfoot's scent near the Twoleg trap, and gets caught. ''Dawn'' Edit :It is revealed that she was missing because she was kidnapped by the Twolegs after chasing Gorsetail of WindClan off her territory. She is then rescued by a patrol of ThunderClan cats. When she comes back to RiverClan, Hawkfrost is forced to step down from his temporary reign as deputy. Since then, she has put up with Hawkfrost undermining her authority and questioning her leadership. :She, along with a patrol of RiverClan cats, help ShadowClan escape their camp when Twolegs were destroying it. Hawkfrost tries to tell everyone to get out early, but Mistyfoot countermands that they will wait until every cat is out of the camp. She walks back to Sunningrocks along with the other Clans, and helps Tallstar. She tells the other three clans that RiverClan will travel with them to their new home. ''Starlight'' Edit :Since Feathertail had died, and Stormfur stayed with the Tribe of Rushing Water, Leopardstar sends Mistyfoot instead with the patrol of questing cats to explore the lake territory. She and Tawnypelt get into a fight since Mistyfoot wanted to leave and go back and report to the leaders and Tawnypelt wanted to find something for ShadowClan. Tawnypelt accuses Mistyfoot of not caring about the other Clans just because she already found a good camp for RiverClan. :She warns ThunderClan of Mudclaw's rebellion against Onewhisker for leadership of WindClan. ''Twilight'' Edit :Leopardstar sends her to help Leafpool and Mothwing with the poisoned cats. Leafpool sends her to find the cause of the illness and she finds silver-green Twoleg stuff, that later is revelealed to be toxic. Hawkfrost and Blackclaw come with Leafpool and Mistyfoot where Hawkfrost criticizes Mistyfoot's authority by claiming the patrols were set up badly if no one had noticed the Twoleg stuff, but she ignores him. ''Sunset'' Edit :She speaks with Brambleclaw at the Gathering and he asks after Stormfur and Brook. She tells him they're both okay and that she is pleased to see Stormfur again. She confuses Brambleclaw by adding her regret that they are not staying longer, suggesting that they will return to the Tribe soon, while Brambleclaw had assumed they were planning to stay with the Clans. She then walks away to sit with Ashfoot and Russetfur, the WindClan and ShadowClan deputies. :Mistyfoot tries to defend Stormfur from Hawkfrost when he forces Mothwing to tell the whole Gathering about her 'dream' from StarClan claiming the idea that Stormfur does not belong in RiverClan is ridiculous as he is a RiverClan cat. :When Blackstar reports increased Twoleg activity in ShadowClan territory, Mistyfoot tells the cats that the Twolegs lit a fire, something that is greatly feared by all the Clan cats. This turns into an argument over territory and Mistyfoot snaps at Hawkfrost when he challenges other cats, telling him not to speak for the whole of RiverClan. When it looks as if a fight will break out, she reminds the cats that they are at a Gathering and the truce still holds. Most ignore her. :She is mentioned several times when Hawkfrost and Mothwing are arguing over the fake sign. Mothwing tells Willowpaw to go and find Mistyfoot and to tell her she will be along shortly. Hawkfrost accuses Mistyfoot of wanting Stormfur to stay to make sure he succeeds her, and not Hawkfrost himself, and Mothwing reminds him that he was made deputy when Mistyfoot was captured by Twolegs and will be again if he acts sensibly. :She is seen at Leopardstar's side when Brambleclaw visits the RiverClan camp. She steps in when it looks like Stormfur will fight Hawkfrost, telling him to think first, but then asks him how long they are planning to stay in RiverClan. When Mothwing talks about her sign from StarClan, Leopardstar says something to Mistyfoot. She and Blackclaw are ordered to pull Stormfur and Hawkfrost apart when they fight, and she leaps on Hawkfrost, pulling his head back. :Hawkfrost comments in one of his dream meetings with Brambleclaw and Tigerstar that it seems as if Leopardstar and Mistyfoot will live forever and he will never get to be leader. Tigerstar assures him that he is the obvious choice to be deputy once Leopardstar dies and that Mistyfoot will have no better choice. :Brambleclaw looks forward to being able to sit with her and the other deputies at the Gathering now he has been made deputy. In the Power of Three Series Edit ''The Sight'' Edit :She continues to be deputy and now has a new apprentice, Dapplepaw. :When Graystripe comes back during a Gathering, she welcomes him kindly like everyone else. She also claims that Pouncepaw will beat everyone at fishing during the special Daylight Gathering. She is not seen after this. ''Dark River'' Edit :When Hollypaw is prisoner of RiverClan, accused of being a spy, Mistyfoot checks on her to make sure she doesn't escape, in the form of bringing prey to the medicine den. Hollypaw feels gratitude toward Mistyfoot for not being pushy about it. ''Outcast'' Edit :Mistyfoot's apprentice, Dapplepaw, becomes a warrior, Dapplenose. :When Tornear is talking to Squirrelflight, he mentions how Breezepaw provoked a RiverClan patrol, and how Onestar had to apologize to Mistyfoot. ''Eclipse'' Edit :She is present at the Gathering where ShadowClan denounces the warrior code and StarClan, and she muses if they are no longer warriors at all. ''Long Shadows'' Edit : :Mistyfoot does not formally appear in Long Shadows, but is listed in the allegiances. ''Sunrise'' Edit : :Mistyfoot does not formally appear in Sunrise, but is listed in the allegiances. In the Omen of the Stars Series Edit ''The Fourth Apprentice'' Edit :Leopardstar is growing very weak from sickness, and she is also losing some of her good judgment, so Mistyfoot begins to take over several of her leader's duties. The other Clans see just how weak Leopardstar is when Mistyfoot has to help her to her seat in the great tree on the Gathering Island. :Mistyfoot is seen when a ThunderClan patrol, consisting of Brambleclaw, Lionblaze, Dovepaw, Sorreltail and Brackenfur are returning Rainstorm, a RiverClan warrior who was severely weakened by falling into a mud puddle on their territory. When Dovepaw sees Mistyfoot, she is somewhat relieved because Mistyfoot is friendlier than the other RiverClan cats, but Mistyfoot turns out to be wary of the ThunderClan patrol, probably because of the drought. :Later, when Firestar suggests each Clan send two warriors for a patrol upstream to find water for the lake, Leopardstar is suspicious and initially refuses, but Mistyfoot convinces her, seeing it is for the good of all the Clans. Several RiverClan warriors protest Mistyfoot's actions, however, because they believed that it made Leopardstar look weak and helpless. :Mistyfoot, like all the other deputies, appears to escort two warriors to the patrol; Petalfur and Rippletail were chosen to represent RiverClan. She is noted to greet the other deputies coldly like Russetfur, the ShadowClan deputy. ''Fading Echoes'' Edit :Only a few days after the return of the questing cats, Leopardstar dies, losing her last life to illness. Mistyfoot and Mothwing leave for the Moonpool rather early, instead of waiting for full night like most other leaders. Shortly after Mistyfoot begins to dream, she yowls in pain in her sleep. Mothwing is worried, but Mistyfoot wakes up as Mistystar. She is surprised that Mothwing wasn't there with her, and Mothwing finally reveals that she has no connection with StarClan like the other cats. Mistystar is shocked by the news, but dips her head in understanding. The two cats then travel to ThunderClan to share the news of Leopardstar's death. Ferncloud is the first to see the two come into camp, but Dovepaw warns the rest of the Clan using her powers. Firestar appears and grieves briefly for Leopardstar before the news of Mistystar spreads through the Clan and the cats congratulate her. Mistystar reluctantly reveals that RiverClan relied too much on the lake for survival, and that they had lost three of their elders due to hunger. Then, when Jayfeather offers her herbs to bring back, Mistystar agrees. Jayfeather then wonders whether if Leopardstar would agree so readily. :She appears at the next Gathering, proudly leading her Clan forward. She speaks for RiverClan and is welcomed by all three Clans well. She reports that she is RiverClan's new leader, but that Leopardstar would have done anything to protect her Clanmates. She then says that Petalfur had returned from the quest, and they mourned the loss of Rippletail. Blackstar steps forward, showing uncharacteristic grief, and wishes Mistystar good luck. Firestar speaks then, also greeting Mistystar warmly, despite the fact that Blackstar had just threatened ThunderClan. In the Field Guide Series Edit ''Secrets of the Clans'' Edit :Mistyfoot is briefly seen in Secrets of the Clans. In one story, her mother, Bluefur, was giving her, her sister Mosskit, and brother Stonekit to their father, Oakheart, to be raised in RiverClan. Mosskit, however, dies in the snow. :She also gives the reader a brief tour of RiverClan's lake home, and appears in the story Flood! as well, told by Silverstream. She and Silverstream go to the nursery to save her four kits, but they only find two of the kits and are forced to leave without the others. Later, Graystripe and Fireheart come with Mistyfoot's missing kits. ''Cats of the Clans'' Edit :Rock tells the StarClan kits how Mistyfoot was taken in by Graypool when Oakheart brought her and brother to RiverClan. She inherited her father Oakheart's strength and courage, and her mother Bluestar's good sense and fighting skills. He tells how she fled TigerClan when Tigerstar tried to kill all the Half-Clan cats, and she mentored Feathertail. He proclaims that one day she will succeed Leopardstar, which she later did, as seen in Fading Echoes. ''Battles of the Clans'' Edit :She appears as the deputy, Mistyfoot, in the section Blackstar Speaks: Ambush by the Lake, when she and some of her warriors are fishing off the halfbridge. A ShadowClan patrol attacks and she demands that Blackstar explains himself once her patrol is defeated. He explains his reasons for attacking; the daylight fishing attracts Twolegs. She knows that RiverClan won't stand a full-fledged attack from ShadowClan, and so promises Blackstar that RiverClan will stop fishing there, along with a thinly veiled insult about ShadowClan. In return for the insult, Blackstar demands extra prey for lost nights of hunting, and Mistyfoot has to agree. She also pleads that Blackstar doesn't mention the episode at the Gathering, since she doesn't want the other Clans to know. :She appears as Mistystar in a training session with Rushpaw, Duckpaw, Pikepaw and Tanglepaw. She feels that training apprentices is suddenly more important, and feels closer to the young cats now that she is leader. She is teaching them battle tactics that can be used in the water. She worries about Rushpaw, who seems ill adept at mastering the skill of being quiet in and leaving the water, and wonders if she should've stayed in the nursery for a while more to gain maturity. :She leaves the apprentices so they can try to surprise her further upstream using the tactics she has taught them. She goes up onto the bank and then starts coming back. She hears a noise at first, and turns in that direction, but then she hears a splash further downstream and turns back. The apprentices suddenly ambush her from the other direction, and jump on her. After getting up, she counts them and asks who made the splash downstream. Rushpaw admits to having done so, and Mistystar excitedly tells her she's come up with a new battle tactic for water combat; creating a decoy with a splash so the enemy doesn't realize where the real cat is. Mistystar tells the stunned apprentice that they can call the new tactic the 'Rushpaw Splash'. :Mistystar appears in the section Graystripe Speaks: The Battle Against the Foxes as Mistyfoot. She is seen leading the patrol of RiverClan cats into the battle and looking fierce. In the Tigerstar and Sasha Series Edit ''Return to the Clans'' Edit :Mistystar appears as Mistyfoot very briefly in the RiverClan camp, when Leopardstar shows Sasha to the nursery. Mistyfoot looks after Sasha's kits too, Hawk and Moth. In the Short Stories and Plays Edit ''Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar'' Edit :Mistystar appears as the RiverClan deputy, Mistyfoot, in this story. When the Clans vote for Firestar or for individual leaders, Mistyfoot, along with Otterheart, Pouncetail, Mosspelt, Mintfur,and Reedwhisker, vote for Firestar. Trivia Edit *She was mentioned as dark gray in Bluestar's Prophecysource?. *In the 6th Erin Hunter Chat, Vicky Holmes said that they forgot about Mistyfoot's kits in later books6. Kate Cary said that she'd like to think that three of the four were Graymist, Rippletail and Reedwhisker. Reedwhisker was confirmed in a subsequent chat to be one of her kits, but it is unclear as to whether the other two are really her kits or not. Pixels Mistystar.kit.png|Mistykit 100px-Mistystar.warrior.png|Mistyfoot 120px-Mistystar.queen.png|Mistyfoot 93px-Mistystar.deputy.png|Mistystar Mistystar.leader.png|Mistystar *Mistystar is never seen as an apprentice in the books, this as been reviewed already. Family Edit Members Edit Son: :Reedwhisker:6 Living (As of Fading Echoes) Other Kits: :Three Unidentified Kits:6 Status Unknown Mother: :Bluestar:7 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: :Oakheart:7 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Brother: :Stonefur:7 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sister: :Mosskit:7 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Foster Mother: :Graypool:8 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Foster Brother: :Unnamed kit:9 Status Unknown Grandmothers: :Moonflower:10 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Lilystem:11 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandfathers: :Stormtail:12 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Shellheart:13 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncle: :Crookedstar:14 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Aunt: :Snowfur:15 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: :Whitestorm:15 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Silverstream:16 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sorreltail:17 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Rainwhisker:17 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sootfur:17 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Feathertail:18 Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Stormfur:18 Living (As of Eclipse) :Molepaw:19 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Honeyfern:19 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost:19 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Cinderheart:19 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Molekit:20 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Cherrykit:20 Living (As of Fading Echoes)